Insanity
by That wolf loving bastard
Summary: 'Being alone does things to you..' This is a story, when Canada snaps and goes insane. Rated M for violence and Canada's insanity. Warnings- death and other horrors.


Being alone and forgotten can do things to you. It messes with your head. It makes you question your sanity. But I don't have to. I already know that I lost it a long time ago. Let me tell you... How I lost my mind.

At first, it was small things. Whispers in my empty house, shadows racing down hallways, things in the corner of my eye. Stuff that can be blamed on my imagination. In fact, I blamed it on America making me watch one to many horror movies with him. Well, that and stress. It isn't easy being a country. Anyways, I thought nothing of it at the time, but things got more serious. I was constantly smelling the rusty scent of blood and every now and then I would look down at my hands and find that they were covered in it. One morning, as I was getting ready, I looked in the mirror to find myself staring back. My head turned to the side- in the mirror I mean, I was actually just standing still- and a wide smile spread across my face.

'My' hand reached forward, and it came out of the mirror. Except, instead of smooth skin, I saw flesh hanging to a bone. I tried telling the others what happened, but they couldn't hear me. Deciding it was best that I take a few weeks off, I fled to the woods within my home. For awhile, nothing happened And I thought I was back to normal.

I was wrong.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of deep breathing. But it wasn't my own. I sat up and looked around. Where was it coming from? At last I realize, it was coming from behind me. I turn around to find _it. _Ithink it was human, or at least, once was. It was spread across the wall above my head rest, held in place by blood stained chains. It's glowing blue eyes didn't waver from mine, and I saw that it was more puppet than human. Its limbs were a combination of wood and flesh, it would look burgundy, but blood had claimed this creature, and stained the wood.

It opened it's wooden jaw and let out a scream, but that scream was my own. I touched my mouth to find my lips shut in fear, so how was I hearing my own scream? I scampered off the bed and ran to the door- locked. Wait, there was a key in the closet! I ran to the closet and threw open the doors, only to find something there. It was another puppet much like the one by the bed, only this thing was strung by the neck... A noose. I saw movement in the corner of my eye, and my head snapped in that direction.

The puppet thing that was above my bed had disappeared, but the chains remained, as well as a large blood splatter. The hell?! I turned to get the key, only to find both puppets staring down at me, then all of the sudden, they vanished. I ran to the door and pushed with all my might. It instantly gave way to reveal a long corridor. When was this here? Wasn't the door locked? It didn't matter, what mattered was getting away from whatever those where. On the carpet was a trail of blood, like someone was dragged. Seeing as how it was the only clue, I followed it. As I walked down I heard someone singing... " _Ring around_ _the Rosie, pockets full of posies_, _ashes_, _ashes_..."The hallway seemed to go on forever till I reached a door. " ... _we all_ _fall_..."Just as I turned the handle, the floor gave way,"... _Down_."and I fell.

Everything was dark, the hole that should have been above me was gone. I curled up into a ball and let some tears fall onto the ground. Thats when I heard it, the voices from before. " _Hush, little Mattie, don't say a word. I'm going to put you in your own little world_..." Why was this happening? " ... _And in the shadows you'll see them gleam_..." something was coming, I could hear the shuffling of feet. Something glowed, the shape seamed so familiar. "... _Oh, my darling_ _won't you scream_?" That's when I realized, it was another of those puppets.

I let out a blood curdling scream and ran into the darkness. I heard high pitched laughing, like a woman's or a young child's. It slowly grew lighter and eventually, I could make out my surroundings. It appeared to be a large entry way, with two spiral staircases leading down. At the very bottom was... The front door! I dashed forward, hoping to leave this place. But alas, another puppet appeared before me. This one looked more human than the others, it even had some hair sprouting on its head. It looked at me, and smiled, revealing jagged, yellow teeth with speckles of blood.

" _Going so soon? Why_ _won't you stay an play with me_?" It said, it's voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

" What- who are you?" I squeak, voice small and weak.

The thing laughed and I felt my self shiver at the sound. " _We are you, you are us. We_ _are we_." It said, clicking its tongue. My eyes widen, no- no!

"Impossible!" I dart around it and grab the handle. Escape, its so close.

" _You won't be able to escape us. You can leave this place, but we won't leave you. You'll see... You'll... See..."_

At last I broke free, the moonlight pooling down. In the gravel driveway was my car, and I quickly got inside. The engine stalled, and my heart was pounding. Come on, work! I saw a hand slide down my window and I tried again. Nothing. I heard someone whispering my name, but it got louder and louder till the person was groaning and screaming it. I tried once more, and it shuddered to life. As soon as I was sure it wouldn't die, I booked it out of there and began driving to Alfred's house. I didn't sleep, I couldn't. If I did, I would lose and they would get me.

At last I got there, and I burst inside to find Japan, Russia, France, England, Italy and America all sitting on the plush carpet. They didn't even notices I walked in. My eye twitched and I slunk to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. I reached to get a knife to cut the cheese and when I turned around, I found that thing. That one puppet that was in the entryway. I raised the knife, ready to strike when he beckoned me to follow him. Curious, I did so. He led me to the living room where the others where and held a finger to his lips.

" Ah~ Canada! I thought that was you, I would recognize that sexy hair anywhere honhonhon~" France cried, flicking his hair. But I paid no mind, I watched it as the thing spun around in glee amongst my friends.

" Canada-san... Are you okay?" Japan asked quietly.

The others seemed to notice and started to try and get my attention, but all I could do was watch transfixed as the thing giggled happily. " _Why don't you answer your friends? Little Canada, hiding behind every one else. They ignore you on purpose, they don't like you. Even now they are haying your guts!"_

" Enough!" I scream, raising the knife. In my rage, I swung the blade and ripped open America's flesh. Blood splattered on me and it felt so... So... _Good_.

" Dude, what the hell was that for?! Did you run out of syrup or something little buddy, dude? We can get some more, no need to injure the hero!" Alfred exclaimed, clutching his arm. That man and his big mouth! I brought the knife up again and slashed across his lips.

" Shut up!" I growl, swinging my arm wildly. I don't think, I just know that this feels right. Their faces as I tear them apart slowly, their blood as it splatters everywhere. I let out a laugh and cut through Italy's eye, I can't stop! England's ear, France's hair and tongue, Japan's hands. They still don't understand! Even with all this pain they will never feel the way I did. Alone, and cast off. They don't know how it feels to be invisible!

At last I stop and hang over their bodies, panting And laughing. " Do you remember who I am now? Can you remember my name? Did you? No! Now it's too late!" I scream, at their lifeless bodies. Only the puppet remains, clapping his hands wildly at the display. I hear sirens in the distance, police? I see Russia's phone open, the numbers 9-1-1 displayed on the screen. So this was it? No! They can't take me away! The others still don't understand! They burst through the door, guns at the ready.

" Freeze!" They shout! I laugh and rush forward, slashing my knife. I feel a bullet enter my body, but I don't let that stop me. I slice one's neck, and I take off one arm before they hit me in the head with something and I black out. When I woke up, I was surrounded by white,my arms bound. That didn't stop the puppets and the people singing. I eventually broke free and they still haven't found me. But you know where I am. I'm right behind you. Tell me, do you know my name?

**Brought** **to you by my nightmare. Yeah I had this crazy nightmare similar to this and then I watched Pewdiepie play amnesia and Kraven manor and was shocked at the similarities. Seriously, what the flip did I write? Hope you liked though. And remember, Canada... Is watching. Don't forget. **


End file.
